Springie is in the Air
by transmutejun
Summary: This fic was written as a present, for my good friend Springie. Pure fluff, for Ken and Jun 'shippers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damn!"

Ken slammed the door on his small Cessna. He had thought that a flight would clear his head, but all it had done was to make things worse.

He should be happy. Galactor had been defeated, Katse was dead, and he was no longer on duty twenty-four hours a day as Gatchaman.

Of course, there had been a price for all of that. Joe was gone. Ken had spent months remembering that final day at Cross Karokorum: the way he had left the Condor, dying, outside of the entrance to Galactor Headquarters.

The Eagle had finally come to terms with the loss of his second-in-command, and had been starting to turn his life around.

It had been then, that he had realized that Jun had become a more and more important part of his life.

Oh, Jun had always been special to him. There had always been something _different_ about their relationship, as compared to the way Ken interacted with Joe and Ryu, or even Jinpei. Ken had tried to ignore it, and had played dumb whenever Jinpei had teased him about it. There was no time for anything like the Swallow hinted at, even though he knew that Jun would not have been averse to the idea.

But since the war with Galactor had ended, there was something more. Jun had been there for him, holding his hand, or talking to him on his bracelet during those nights when he couldn't sleep, because of the terrifying images that had raced through his dreams. She had been his rock, and when he had had nowhere else to turn, she had been there.

Until the last few weeks. She had left the Snack J in the care of Jinpei and Ryu, and had gone on vacation with her girlfriends. Ken had been surprised to learn that she even _had_ girlfriends. Jinpei had told him that once Jun had started opening the Snack every day, college students and other local young people had begun treating the place as a regular hangout, and Jun had met them while she was working.

As far as Ken knew, Jun had never had traditional girlfriends, and he could see how she was enjoying catching up on those missed parts of her teenage years. They chattered and shopped together, going out to the movies, and dancing each night at the Snack J, to the live music of local bands.

And then, they had all decided to take a trip together. Off they had gone to the French Riviera, to enjoy the sun and sand.

Only, Ken had a feeling that wasn't _all_ they had been enjoying. He wasn't the world's greatest expert on women, but he knew that they talked about men, as much as men usually talked about women. He had caught the whole gaggle of them looking at him occasionally, laughing amongst themselves until his cheeks flamed. Ken wondered what Jun had been saying about him, and even more, what they had been telling her about _him_.

Jun had left two weeks ago, and he hadn't heard from her since. Sure, he could have contacted her on her bracelet, or asked Dr. Nambu for the phone number of her hotel, but he had been waiting for _her_ to contact _him_.

But she hadn't.

Apparently, she had been having so much fun, that she had been unable to scribble a simple 'Wish you were here!' onto a card, and drop it into the postbox. She had been unable to send him a one-line email from an internet café, or even beep him on his bracelet.

Ken wondered what she had been doing, that she hadn't even thought about him.

In comparison, Jun had been on his mind since the day she had left. He couldn't stop thinking about her: he warm smile, her flashing eyes, her soft voice… But in the last week or so, he had realized that he thought about her in other ways as well. In his dreams he pictured her graceful curves, her rounded breasts, her…

Damn, he _had_ to stop thinking about Jun like this! It wasn't helping matters any. He had been moping around for far too long, desperate for the day when he could see her again.

A beep on his bracelet interrupted his thoughts. Jun!

Eagerly, Ken activated his bracelet to answer the call.

"G1, here."

"G1, it's Nambu. Could you meet me in my office, please?"

Ken's face fell, and he knew his voice reflected his disappointment as well.

"Sure, Hakase." he replied dejectedly. "I'll be there shortly."

88888

What the hell was he doing here? Dr. Nambu had told Ken that he wanted him to inspect a new series of fighter planes being designed in New Jork. But instead of flying there, Hakase had handed him a ticket for the Princess Marka: a cruise ship that offered trans-Atlantic crossings.

Ken had looked at Nambu in bewilderment, wondering how the good Doctor had actually thought that it would be beneficial for Ken to waste five days in the middle of the ocean, when he could fly commercially to New Jork in as many hours.

But Dr. Nambu had given Ken that smug look: the one he always wore when he felt he knew better, and handed him the ticket.

"You need the relaxation." was all he would say.

Ken got it. Nambu had seen how stressed Ken was, while Jun was away, and had thought that the Eagle would benefit from a vacation as well. What Hakase hadn't realized, was that this was only bound to make him more miserable than ever. Ken knew that cruise ship cabins were sold based on double occupancy: in other words, the ships were full of _couples_.

That was the _last_ thing Ken needed to see right now.

Sighing, the Eagle resigned himself to five days of boredom, inside of his cabin. He stood on the Westhampton docks, looking up at the white behemoth that was to be his home for the next five days.

Five days. It seemed like an eternity. But then, it was only one third the time that Jun had been gone, and he had already survived that. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Ken looked around the processing area, seeing a crowd of happy faces, full of excitement about their upcoming trip. For them, this voyage meant relaxation and fun.

For Ken, it meant loneliness and isolation.

"Welcome aboard!" chirped the bubbly Cruise Director, as he walked onto the deck.

"Where's my cabin?" Ken asked sourly.

"Oh, Sir, we call them 'staterooms' now." giggled the woman, "'Cabin' is so old-fashioned. You wouldn't want anyone to think of you as a stick-in-the-mud, now would you?"

Ken merely grunted at her. Frankly, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. He just wanted to get this voyage over and done with. He was _definitely_ going to fly home, if he had to transmute into Birdstyle and commandeer a military jet to do it.

Scared by the expression on his face, the Cruise Director quickly looked at Ken's keycard, them stammered out directions to the Eagle's stateroom.

Fuming, Ken stalked the entire way to his stateroom, wondering if it were possible that the Cruise Director was really a secret Galactor agent. The Eagle found himself wishing that she was; if only so he had an excuse to throw her overboard.

He threw open the door to his room. It looked nice enough, he supposed, with a queen-sized bed and a small desk and couch. The bathroom was barely big enough to stand in, but that was to be expected, he guessed. Space on cruise ships was at a premium, and most of it was reserved for the public areas. Sighing, he tossed his duffel bag into the closet, then lay down on the bed.

Two hours later, he was startled awake from his impromptu nap by three long whistle blasts, followed by three short whistle blasts. The noise had come from a speaker on the ceiling of his room.

"This is the emergency drill." intoned a male voice. "It is mandatory for all passengers to participate in the emergency drill. Please put on your life jackets and proceed to your assigned muster stations."

Ken sighed. So this was the equivalent of the airplane's emergency instructions. But he resented being forced to leave his cabin for it. Grumpily, he ran his hand through his tousled hair, and looked for his life jacket. He found it in his closet, on the top shelf.

Ken left the room, determining from his cabin steward… make that _stateroom_ steward… that his muster station was in the ship's theatre.

The theatre was three stories high, and had a large balcony, in addition to the 'orchestra' seating on the main level. Ken sat in a corner of the balcony, barely acknowledging his presence when they called his cabin number during attendance. He closed his eyes and pretended not to pay attention as the passengers were given information about what to do during an emergency at sea. He figured that whatever happened, he'd be able to deal with it.

The personnel conducting the drill stopped speaking, and Ken opened his eyes, realizing that the drill was over.

The first thing his eyes focused on was a young woman on the main level of the theatre. She was wearing a bulky orange lifejacket, but something about the way she moved was familiar.

She looked like…

No, that couldn't be. Jun was on the French Riviera, partying with her girlfriends. But this woman certainly looked like Jun, down to the same lustrous, ebony hair. Ken wished he could get a closer look, but he was too far away from his position on the balcony.

He looked carefully, but he didn't see anyone with her.

She appeared to be alone.

Despite himself, Ken was intrigued. Who was this woman, and did her resemblance to Jun go beneath the surface?

The Eagle decided that it would be more interesting to find out, than sitting in his cabin for the next five days.

He watched as the main floor of the theatre was evacuated first, seething at being unable to follow the familiar woman.

The moment he was released from the emergency briefing, Ken ran back to his room, throwing his life jacket inside. He raced to the upper decks of the ship, going out to the pool, sun and sports areas, looking for a hint of the mysterious woman.

After an hour he was tired and frustrated, feeling that his mind had been playing tricks on him. This ship held 3,000 passengers, and probably just as many crew members. How was he ever going to find this woman again? If, indeed, she even existed.

Sighing in frustration, he flopped down onto a deck chair, shading his eyes from the brilliant sun with his hand. He had been in such a hurry to leave his stateroom that he had neglected to bring his sunglasses with him.

Slowly, he took a few deep breaths, then opened his eyes again.

And there she was.

Her back was to him, but somehow, Ken realized that it was the same woman he had seen earlier. She was sitting in the hot tub, directly in front of him, her eyes closed, enjoying the warm sensations of the bubbly spa.

She was alone.

Ken found himself standing, and drawing closer to the mysterious woman. As he approached, her lips curved into a smile, and she opened her eyes to greet her admirer.

The sun blinded her somewhat, but the woman was able to catch a silhouette of shaggy, auburn hair, and brilliant blue eyes. They were so familiar…

"Ken?" she asked, surprised.

"Jun?" he sputtered, equally surprised. "I… I thought I recognized you."

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other, simultaneously, then both laughing at their mutual surprise.

"You first." Jun grinned, gesturing that Ken should sit down at the edge of the hot tub.

"Hakase is sending me to New Jork, to examine some developmental fighter planes." Ken explained. "He booked me passage on this ship, telling me that I needed a vacation." The Eagle rolled his eyes, as if to emphasize how ridiculous this notion was.

"Hmmm…" replied Jun, an amused look in her eyes. She certainly agreed with Hakase, that Ken needed a vacation. Just look at him! Wound up as tight as a coiled spring, and wearing heavy jeans and a t-shirt on the pool deck, in 30 degrees Celsius weather.

Jun had entertained the thought of inviting him to go with her, on her trip with the girls. Her best friend Melissa had urged her to bring him along. But whenever Ken looked at her friends, he got so cold, and quiet. Jun could tell that he didn't like them too much.

So rather than play referee when she was supposed to be having fun, Jun decided to go by herself. That had turned out to be a huge mistake. Melissa could see that Jun was hung up on Ken, but since the Eagle hadn't accompanied her, Melissa had assumed that he was uninterested, and encouraged Jun to meet someone new on the Riviera.

Every time Jun had thought about contacting Ken, Melissa was there, urging her to have fun, and making sure that Jun had fun as well. Melissa didn't like to see her best friend moping about.

One day, on the beach, Jun had even met someone interesting. His name was Helm, and his white-blonde hair streamed down his back, framing a handsome face. He was funny, and charming, and so unlike Ken. Rumor had it that he was heir to a Romanian earldom, but that didn't interest Jun, especially when she heard about the custom for Romanian Counts to dye their skin blue.

But Helm was exciting, and showed her a good time as he escorted her around the various cafes and nightclubs that the Riviera had to offer. He had kissed her once or twice, but when he did, images of piercing blue eyes and auburn hair filled Jun's mind, and she found herself pulling away.

Helm was too much of a gentleman to press her, and soon he stopped calling, once he had realized that she wasn't interested.

Melissa saw it too, and hadn't wanted to see her friend so depressed.

"Here." she had said, pressing some papers into Jun's hand, "Take this. Have a good time!"

"What is it?" Jun had asked curiously.

"It's a ticket for the Princess Marka."

"A cruise ship?" Jun had replied. "That's not really my style."

"It will be fun!" Melissa had insisted. "I was supposed to go. My uncle paid for the ticket, but frankly, I'd rather stay here. The European men are just too good to pass up!"

"Are you sure?" Jun had asked. It all seemed a bit strange. But Melissa had practically pushed her onto the ship, even staying at the dock, until the whistles for the emergency drill had begun. Jun had had to scramble to get her life jacket and make it to her muster station in the theatre on time.

But now, Jun silently thanked her friend with all of her heart. She was stuck on a cruise ship for five days… with Ken.

Just what she needed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ken asked. Jun seemed to be off in a world of her own, smiling at something that only she saw.

"My friend, Melissa, gave me her ticket for the ship." Jun explained, turning that brilliant smile toward the Eagle. "She didn't want to use it, and I wasn't having the best time on the beach. She thought the change of scenery might do me good."

"Why weren't you having a good time?" Ken asked.

"I missed you." Jun said simply.

She held her breath. How could she have been so forward? But something inside told her that it was now or never. There were no excuses between them anymore. Galactor wasn't a threat, and there were no demands at the Snack, or with Ken's air delivery business, to distract them.

If Ken wasn't interested in her _now_, when would he ever be? This was her one chance to snag the Eagle, and the Swan was determined to catch her prey.

When she said that she had missed him, Ken's heart beat faster. He could hardly believe that he was actually here, with Jun, in this romantic setting, for five whole days.

Suddenly, the length of the voyage, which only an hour before had been much too long,

seemed far too short.

"I missed you, too." Ken replied, his eyes dipping down from Jun's face, to her body. The lines of her slim figure were somewhat distorted under the bubbling water, but Ken could see just enough to make his mouth go dry. Water splashed between her breasts, and Ken could hardly tear his eyes away from the sight.

"What time do you have dinner?" Jun asked Ken, forcing him to look at her face again.

"Six o'clock." he replied.

"Me too." she grinned. "I need to get back to my stateroom to get ready."

"I'll walk you back." Ken offered.

"I'd like that." Jun smiled, as she stepped out of the hot tub, her body glistening with sparkling droplets of water.

Ken couldn't keep his eyes off of the Swan. Her bright red bikini showed off her curves, and he imagined what it would feel like to run his hands down the length of her body, pressing himself against her…

Jun quickly dried herself off with her towel, then pulled on her swim coverup for the walk back to her stateroom. She felt Ken's eyes on her, and laughed to herself.

This was turning out very well indeed.

Now, all she had to do was keep the Eagle's interest.

88888

The phone rang, its shrill sound cutting through the otherwise quiet office.

"Yes?" he said, picking up the received on the second ring.

"It's done, Uncle." Melissa said. "I personally made sure that she got on the ship. She was reluctant to take me up on my offer, but I insisted."

"And what about… ?"

"I saw him as well." Melissa giggled. "What a man! I can guarantee you that if they're meant to be together, they will be, after this trip."

"I appreciate your help, Melissa."

"No problem, Uncle!" Melissa replied. "Anything to help a wonderful friend, like Jun."

"Thank you."

Dr. Nambu hung up the phone, leaned back in his chair, and smiled. Melissa was right. If Ken and Jun were meant to find happiness with each other (and God knew, they deserved some, after the hell they had endured over the last three years), they would do so on this cruise.

This trip had been the least he could do, after all they had done for the ISO.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Interestingly enough, Ken and Jun found that they had adjoining staterooms. Jun disappeared into hers, and Ken heard the faint sound of her shower turning on. He began to imagine what was happening in that tiny bathroom of hers. Ken pictured her red bikini being peeled off of her body, to reveal the Swan in all of her graceful beauty. He could practically see her soaping her body, washing away the chlorinated residue left by the hot tub.

The sound of water running ceased, and the Eagle began to imagine Jun drying herself off, running the towel up and down her legs, lingering between them as she…

With a gasp, Ken realized that his pants were uncomfortably tight. He hadn't felt this way about a woman in… well, ever. Certainly he had had some experience, thanks to Joe occasionally dragging him out to various bars, to meet women, but he had never felt this out of control of his own physical responses.

Glancing at the time, Ken realized that he would have to hustle, to get ready for dinner. He wasn't going to be late, tonight.

After a brief shower of his own, Ken pulled on some black pants and a white shirt. It wasn't exactly the height of fashion, but it was a hell of a lot more dressed up than he usually was. After shaving and running a comb through his hair, the Eagle was ready.

Or at least, he had thought he was.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Jun, dressed in a flowing pink sundress. Its color and swishing skirt proclaimed her innocence, yet its clinging nature perfectly revealed the sensual shape of her body underneath the thin garment.

She was wearing high-heeled silver sandals, which gave her almost enough height to look directly into his eyes.

Ken found himself staring, unable to utter a word.

"You look nice, Ken." Jun said.

"You… Jun…" Ken stammered, tongue-tied, "You look incredible."

"Melissa helped me pick it out." Jun smiled. "She's an expert at shopping."

"Melissa?"

"My friend." Jun replied, "The one who gave me the ticket."

"Oh." Ken grinned. "Remind me to thank Melissa, personally."

"Get in line." Jun winked at him. This was already turning out much better than she had expected.

Ken offered Jun his arm, and they walked slowly to the dining room to which they were assigned. Ken saw the eyes of other men stopping to stare at Jun when they passed, and a mixture of pride and envy surged in him. But when he turned to look at the Swan, she only had eyes for him, and his heart swelled.

Jun couldn't believe that Ken was actually escorting her to dinner, and better yet, acted like he was enjoying himself! She thanked whatever twist of fate had flung them together, and hoped that things between them would continue to develop, as she wanted them to.

The Swan carefully studied the Eagle's face, her gaze sliding across his prominent cheekbones, his cerulean eyes, and down to his mouth, She imagined what it would be like to kiss him, his lips pressing against hers, their tongues dancing erotically with each other. The she began to imagine what _other_ uses she could find for his tongue, and the fluttery feelings inside of her chest spread downward, throughout her body, until her legs felt weak.

She was glad for the distraction, when it was their turn to speak to the Maitre'd. Interestingly enough, the seating at dinner was pre-assigned, but she and Ken were both seated at the same table for two.

There was definitely something suspicious going on, here. Jun made a mental note to send Melissa a huge thank you gift, the moment she got home.

Ken was too distracted by Jun to wonder at the coincidence of their having been assigned to the same table. She practically glided across the room, on his arm, and he found himself reluctant to let her go, so that they could sit down.

But once he had, he found himself staring into her sea green eyes, lost in their depths.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you would like to drink, Sir." the waiter repeated, with a knowing smile.

"Uh… what do you recommend?"

"We have an extensive wine list, Sir." the waiter replied. "Tonight, we recommend an excellent red…"

"Sounds great." Ken interrupted. "Please bring us a bottle."

"Right away, Sir." the waiter bowed slightly, then rushed off.

"Wine, Ken?" Jun raised an eyebrow, smiling at the Eagle.

"I feel like this is a special occasion." Ken replied, smiling back.

It _was_ a special occasion, for both of them. They ordered spring rolls, cream of porcini mushroom veloute, prime rib, and chocolate soufflé. The food was delicious, but they barely noticed. They were too intent on each other, and the sensations that were surfacing between them.

At sea, they were geographically in a no-man's-land, and emotionally, it felt the same. Feelings that had always been repressed, or put aside, were allowed to see the light of day, and they each discovered that those feelings were reciprocated.

When the meal was concluded, Ken stood up, pulling out Jun's chair for her, and taking her hand. They walked slowly out of the restaurant, each lost in the other.

As they left, they passed through a small nightclub, where a band was just beginning to play. The strains of 'Unforgettable' wafted through the air, and Ken felt Jun tug his arm.

"Let's dance, Ken." she suggested, her eyes shining.

The Eagle had always felt that he had two left feet, when it came to dancing, but he found himself unable to pass up the opportunity to hold the Swan in his arms. Placing his hands around her tiny waist, he found her snuggling close to him, as her arms wound around his neck and her head rested against his shoulder.

"This is nice…" Jun sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

They swayed gently to the music. A few other couples were on the dance floor, but Ken barely noticed their presence. His mind was completely occupied with the soft, yielding form in his arms.

Jun felt as if she were floating. She would never have imagined, this morning, that she would end up dancing in the arms of the man she had loved since childhood. It was like a dream come true, and Jun was going to enjoy every minute of it.

After a few songs, the band began to play more up-tempo tunes, and Ken reluctantly pulled away.

"Let's go look at the stars." he suggested.

Jun agreed, but when she moved in the direction of the main stairwell, that would take them to the open deck, Ken shook his head.

"I thought it might be nice to see the view from my balcony." he said.

Jun blushed, and quietly nodded, following him back to their rooms.

As it turned out, it wasn't actually _Ken's_ balcony, but _their_ balcony. There was a connecting door between them that had been removed by the steward. Briefly, Jun wondered if that had been arranged by the same benefactor who had seated them together at dinner, but decided not to question her good fortune.

The lay next to each other, in a large lounger, gazing up at the night sky.

"I know we've seen this so many times before," Jun said quietly, "from the Bridge of the God Phoenix. But somehow, this is different."

"Very different…" Ken agreed, before kissing her softly.

It was the kiss she had been waiting for, for as long as she could remember, and Jun wasn't disappointed. Ken's lips were soft, warm, and passionate, but not insistent; waiting for her to respond before they asked for more.

She willingly yielded to whatever he demanded.

Jun sighed, drowning in the sensations Ken's kiss was evoking in her. Her arms slipped up, around his neck, her fingers winding themselves in his moonlit hair.

Ken's body pressed against Jun's, enjoying the feel of her full length against him. His hand slowly slid up and down her curves, eventually coming to rest on her hip. His other hand cupped her cheek, allowing his mouth to drink deeply of her, at his leisure.

They remained there for a time, silently enjoying the taste and feel of each other as they lay beneath the stars.

After a time, Ken pulled his head away gently, so that he could look into Jun's eyes.

"Is this what _you_ want?" he asked.

"It's all I've ever wanted." Jun replied.

Ken stood then, holding his hand out to her. Jun took it without hesitation, understanding all that it offered, accepting with her heart, her mind, and her body.

He led her inside. He did not turn on the light, leaving only the moon to illuminate the room.

Jun shivered as he closed the door, and Ken wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Second thoughts?"

"Not at all." Jun shook her head vehemently, turning within the circle of his arms to face him. "I'm just… a little nervous."

"Me too." he smiled, and they were both instantly at ease.

Ken kissed her again, moaning softly as her body melted against his. His hands slowly made their way down to her hips, then back up again, past her waist, lightly brushing her breasts, and up to her neck, before sliding down her back.

His fingers found her zipper, and slowly pulled it down, until her dress lay open, the perfect flesh of her back exposed.

Ken let his fingers run briefly over her satin skin, before slipping up to her shoulders.

Gently, he hooked his fingers underneath the thin straps of her dress. Jun broke away from their kiss, slowly stepping away and smiling at him, her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Ken carefully slid Jun's dress down her arms, revealing her bare breasts beneath. He let the thin material fall to the floor, and she stood nearly naked before him.

Stepping out of her shoes, she leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"My turn…" she murmured.

Ken's mouth had gone dry as Jun's body had been revealed, his eyes drinking in the sight of her creamy skin, as it was exposed to his view. But when she reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, he found his nerves tingling with the lightest brush of her fingertips.

Her movements were achingly slow, prolonging the moment, so they could both enjoy the anticipation of what was to come.

Once Ken's shirt was completely open, Jun pressed her palms against his bare stomach, sliding them up and over his chest. She felt his muscles rippling beneath her touch, knowing the power and grace of which they were capable.

Jun slipped her hands over Ken's shoulders and down his arms, pulling his shirt off as she did so, letting it drop to the ground.

Grinning flirtatiously, she reached for his belt, unbuckling it swiftly with her nimble fingers, then unzipping his pants and sliding them around his hips, until they fell with a soft swish.

Mirroring Jun's earlier movement, Ken stepped out of his shoes, sliding his toes inside of his socks to remove them as well. Having Jun divest him of his clothing had been almost more than he could bear, and his boxers strained against the size of his arousal. He found that he _had_ to touch her, and he pulled her close to him with a force he hadn't expected.

She came to him willingly, as eager as he was to have their flesh meet in their shared passion. Their mouths joined, their hands caressed, as they explored each other, inside and out.

Jun's lips left his, and Ken groaned as she began to lick and nip at his throat, moving downward toward his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, clenching and unclenching the silken strands in his fists, as she moved ever downward.

Jun crouched lower and lower, until she was kneeling in front of Ken. She pressed her lips along the waistband of his boxers, running her tongue along the line where cotton met flesh.

Jun slipped her hands inside to caress his behind, slowly bringing her fingers around toward his front. Before Ken could register what was happening, his boxers had been pulled away, and his maleness was fully exposed to the Swan's view. His knees buckled, but somehow he found the strength to remain standing as she had her way with him.

Jun gazed at the Eagle, her eyes wide with excitement as she comprehended the true size of his long, hard length. Her pink tongue slipped out from between her lips, and she ran it lightly up and down the Eagle's maleness.

Ken could barely contain himself. He had often fantasized about being with Jun in this way, but the reality was turning out to be far more than he had ever expected. As her gentle touch moved back and forth, he found it more and more difficult to maintain his control. Just as he was on the edge, clawing and scraping to hold back, Jun took him in her mouth, and his passions burst forth.

Jun closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him on her tongue, and inside of her. Even more, she felt a rush from the power she had over him, at this moment: controlling his physical responses, and using them to stoke her own inner fire.

As the Eagle's passion subsided, he shuddered, gasping for air as he pulled Jun upward, pressing his lips against hers. He could taste himself in her mouth, and the sensation aroused him again, despite his enthusiastic completion just moments before. Slowly he turned her, laying her on the bed, his lips never leaving hers as he gently caressed her body.

Ken's lips and tongue scorched their way down Jun's skin, stopping to pay homage to her breasts, until she cried out, begging him to fulfill her completely. Ken smiled. Now, _he_ was in control, and Jun was the one writhing under his attentions.

The give and take of their love play mirrored the closeness they had always enjoyed, long before they had ever seriously contemplated joining in this way.

He gazed upon Jun's face, her eyes glazed with lust.

"I need you Ken." she whispered, her naked desire arousing him far more than anything else they had shared thus far. Ken pulled at her panties, his fingers lingering over hips and thighs as he slowly removed them.

Jun found herself reaching heights that she had never achieved before. She had experienced enough to understand what the sexual act was all about, but she had never realized how her feelings would be multiplied, by sharing these physical experiences with the man she loved above all others.

When Ken's tongue touched the very core of her womanhood, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. The sensations he was evoking inside of her were beyond belief, and not to be denied. She let herself fly, soaring with desire as Ken tasted of her, until she came crashing down in an explosion of passion.

Ken could deny himself no longer. He raised himself above Jun, kissing her deeply as he eagerly sought to join his body with hers. They gasped in unison as he entered her, neither of them expecting the overwhelming nature of their response to each other.

Jun held him tightly within her inner embrace, caressing him in the most intimate fashion as he moved within her. Finally, they could hold back no longer, and they finished simultaneously, their passion rippling through their bodies, inside and out.

The Eagle collapsed on top of the Swan, murmuring endearments in her ear as his body recovered from the incredible encounter he had just experienced.

"Jun, my love, my beautiful Swan… I could never have imagined…"

"You are everything I have ever wanted, Ken." Jun smiled. "And tonight, I found out that being with you is more than I ever dreamed possible."

"Somehow," Ken grinned, his eyes teasing, "I think we're going to be stretching the limits of what is possible."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jun murmured.

"Then why wait?" Ken teased, lowering his head to hers again.

Their passions swept them away, through to the dawn of the new day.

88888

Five days later, the couple was met in New Jork by an anxious Melissa. Her face broke out in a wide grin, when she saw the Eagle and the Swan holding hands, as they walked down the gangway and off of the cruise ship.

"So…." she cried gleefully, "it looks like everything went well."

"As you knew it would, I'm sure." Jun smiled, embracing her friend gratefully. "I don't know how you did it, Melissa, but thank you."

"Oh, I had help." Melissa grinned. "I could never have done this without the aid of my Uncle Kozaboru."

"Hakase?" Ken exclaimed, disbelievingly.

"He felt that you two had been through so much, and that now, of all times, you should finally feel free to be together." Melissa explained. "And after meeting Jun and seeing the sparks flying between you two, I was inclined to agree."

"I'm glad you did." said Jun, smiling up at Ken.

"I just hope that you don't take this for granted." Melissa warned. "Don't forget how miserable you both were without each other. You need each other; you need to be together."

"Melissa," Ken replied, giving the girl a warm smile, "I couldn't agree more."

"Now, if you will excuse us…" he said.

And with that, the Eagle and the Swan were swept away in the crowd, ready to take on the world… together.


End file.
